Conventionally, three dimensional medical images of subjects are obtained by imaging the subjects with a CT (Computed Tomography) apparatus, an MRI (Magnetic Resonance Imaging) apparatus, or the like. These three dimensional medical images are displayed to users on display devices by display methods such as MPR (Multi Planar Reconstruction) and volume rendering.
When explanations are given while showing the three dimensional medical images to third parties for reports, at conferences, and at research presentations, arrows that indicate regions of interest within the three dimensional medical images were added as annotations and displayed.